wiikipediafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Simpson55 clone/RIP Simpson55
Next time, i'll try to not kill my account involuntarily like i already did it with my first account, SimpsonFanGirl 2.0 (what a stupid name back then) So I'm here today to inter my second account, Simpson55, and today, her life! First we gotta talk about Simpson55's "mother", SimpsonFanGirl 2.0 It was during the fall on 2011, On a Simpson Wiki, a young 11 old years old girl created a wikia account with a stupid name, SimpsonFanGirl 2.0, Back then, she wasn't expecting that she'll have to leave for a moment and even forget her account.....but she did it! and no one ever heard of SimpsonFanGirl 2.0 again....... The Story continue on 2013 summer! The same girl, now 13 years old, create another account, Simpson45 .. well, no Simpson95, but due to a big typo!!! Simpson95 became....Simpson55!!! (yeah it would be logic if she was called SimpsonFanGirl 3.0 or something like that..) She made her first page on the Wiki Fantendo the same day! but it was deleted by a guy named........hm..........marioluigi1234..........i'm wondering where is he now............. the next week, she made her first real fanon, Super Mario World 5/NSMB5, "interview with S55 clone : Yeah this was a big deal back then on Fantendo, we were on 2013 when the wiki was fun!! trying to creating fanons was cool!" But the project was'nt welcomed But with the help of some guys called ML1234 and Arend, she finally made a Sysop approved game! But 1 year later! it's the scandal! MarioLuigi1234, later called lumoshi is against the idea of SMW5 as a featured article! For the poor girl, it's a shock! "interview with S55 clone : Yeah, that wasn't fair from lumoshi, one of her best friend..." But back to 2013! During the success of the fanon and some other that S55 made, she find on the internet, another fantendo, a french community, but unlike the Anglo Saxon wiki, this one is dead, but this wiki was "inhabited" by someone! FrenchTouch! one of her actual friend! "interview with S55 clone : I think back then on 2013, S55 wasn't extremly comfortable with the english (me neither, lol) so when she found frenchtouch, it was cool for her" But ML1234 and FrenchTouch were just at the begining of her LOOOOOOOONG friend list. On July, MarioLuigi1234 leads S55 to his new wiki, Wii Sport Walkthrough Wiki chat, that we all know as Wiikipedia now (due to S55^^), On this chat, s55 meet for the first time another friend... "interview with S55 clone : I wasn't there, but i know he had a "year of luigi" avatar and was shy!!!" And then the chat did the rest.... and s55 became SamStation's friend! Fanons, Friends, Wikis and Engrish, that is the life of S55!! But that's not all, on 2014, Simpson55 had a terrible experience... on July, she join the chat, normal, as usual... But quickly, everythink become HORRIBLE! One of her last friend, MarioEternal is banned for ONE swear! For the awesome girl (^^), that's not possible! So she try to convince sysops to don't block the poor new user! BUT THOSE TERRIBLE SYSOPS DON'T WANNA UNDERSTAND AND BLOCK HER TOO! Then start a real Simpson55's sockpuppets parade! But they're all blocked, so she ask help to her first friend, MarioL....Lumoshi! But she understand that mr. puberty has changed! He doesn't even want to awnser her requests! "interview with S55 clone : I don't get why lum did that, on 2013 i remember S55 said to lum "did you see this rule? all wikia users must be at least 13 now" and then he said "that's not fair, I'm only 12, but for some months..." and guess what? S55 didn't reported this, but when she told lum "please, don't block me now, i wanna discuss with you", He immediatly bloked her!" the next month, S55 comit suicide and sent to wikia an account deletion message... Simpson55 clone (talk) 09:12, August 8, 2014 (UTC)THE END~Simpson55 clone (talk) Category:Blog posts